


Don't be like that, tiger

by amyscott



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Collars, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyscott/pseuds/amyscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian awakes handcuffed to a bed, and Jim has some fun with his favourite sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be like that, tiger

**Author's Note:**

> For specialstarfish on tumblr. She's such a cutie omg

Sebastian awoke with a killer migraine, his hands handcuffed to a headboard, and a maniacally grinning Irishman looming over him.

 

“The fuck, Jim?” He growled, pulling against his bonds. This wasn’t anything new, of course. Jim was always doing this sort of thing, but it didn’t make it any less shocking each and every time it happened.

 

“Even after all this time, you still act so surprised when you wake up tied to a bed,” Jim murmured, moving quickly so he straddled the sniper’s stomach, legs resting on either side.

 

This is the point where Sebastian realised he was completely naked, save for a slim black collar encircling his neck, and a cock ring which for snugly on his (surprisingly) hard cock.  
“Yeah, it’s become you do it at the most inconvenient times!” The sniper snapped, narrowing his eyes up at his boss. Typically he wouldn’t be so irked about this, but he had been just sitting down to drink and watch some shit TV, and to be honest, he wasn’t in the mood for this tonight.

 

“It wouldn’t be as much fun if I did it at a time you were expecting me to do it,” Jim replied simply, shifting so his knees were slotted on either side of Sebastian’s chest instead of his stomach.

 

“Jim, c’mon. I’m not in the mood for this tonight,” Sebastian grumbled, blindly hoping Jim would pity him just this once.

 

Jim let out a high-pitched giggle, one that always made the sniper’s skin crawl. “Oh, tiger,” he purred, voice smooth and soft, alluring. “But I am in the mood tonight, and I want to have some fun with my pretty tiger.”

 

Sebastian shut his eyes, letting out a disgruntled sigh. He knew it was pointless to tell Jim he wasn’t in the mood, since whenever Jim wanted something, he got it. Even if the other party involved didn’t want it.

 

“Now, now, don’t be like that,” Jim chastised, slapping Sebastian’s face lightly, his manic grin plastered on his face. His trousers had grown tighter since Sebastian had woken up, the fact that the sniper kept adamantly saying he didn’t feel like doing anything tonight fuelling his arousal. “And, for someone who claims they’re not in the mood, you’re awfully hard,” he remarked, reaching a hand behind him to brush his fingers along the length of Sebastian’s cock.

 

Sebastian sucked in a breath at the light touch, resisting the urge to buck his hips up. He wouldn’t give Jim the pleasure of responding to his touch.

“Oh, come now, Sebby. We both know you’re all talk. You want this as much as I do, if not more,” Jim whispered, bending his head down to brush his lips across Sebastian’s teasingly. “Just give up and let Daddy have his fun with you.” 

Sebastian cracked open his eyes, catching Jim’s gaze as he leaned over his face. The scent of Jim’s expensive cologne surrounded him, causing Sebastian’s mind to slow down a tad. Whenever Jim was this close to him, he slipped into a trance-like state where everything was his boss and he wanted nothing else. He could feel his resolve quickly breaking, unable to deny that what Jim was doing was arousing him further. With a tiny defeated sigh, Sebastian slumped against the bed, ignoring the painful throbbing in his bound wrists.

Jim smirked in delight, and without saying a word, pressed his lips firmly against the sniper’s, kissing him hungrily. He forced his tongue between Sebastian’s lips, hands going to grip either side of his head to deepen the kiss.

Sebastian let out a small groan, allowing his mouth to go lax to let Jim completely dominate the kiss. The feeling of Jim's tongue plundering his mouth washed away any last doubts he had about not wanting Jim tonight.

Jim pulled away from Sebastian with a wet 'pop', smirking down at him. "Oh, do I have a treat for you," he cooed, stroking the blonde's cheek before hopping off of his chest and padding over to their closet, shielding the items he was grabbing.

Sebastian craned his neck, attempting to see what Jim was plannng on using tonight. He was unpredictable in these games, just like everything else he did. His asortment of toys was astounding, and Sebastian is positive they hadn't used every single toy Jim owns.

Jim spun on his heels, keeping the toys hidden behind his baxk as he moved closer to the bed. Stopping at the foot of the bed, Jim dropped the items onto the duvet, flicking his eyes up to gauge Sebastian's reaction.


End file.
